Who Knew
by LadyLirrieLinka
Summary: A songfic about how fate can intervene with relationships. This is my first song fic so if I mess something up please let me know and I will try to fix it. This is a InuKag fic though i don't really like that pairing. I also know their ooc. Song is "Who Knew: by Pink. This song really inspired me. Reviews would be loved.


Who Knew

This is my first song fic so if I mess something up please let me know and I will try to fix it. This is a InuKag fic though i don't really like that pairing. I also know their ooc

You took my hand

You showed me how

You promised me you'd be around

Uh huh

That's right

I took your words

And I believed

In everything

You said to me

Yeah huh

That's right

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha as he smiled a rare smile and showed her how to hold the sword properly, his hands over hers. She blushed softly chastening herself for geting unfocussed at the task at hand.

"You got it Kagome!" he said in praise, hugging her tightly. Kagome relaxed into his arms smiling. She was glad she had done well and hoped she could keep doing good. "Hopefuly you never need this cause I'll always be around." he said looking her straight in the eyes.

"Really?" she said blushing staring into his golden eyes. She didn't know why but she believed him with all her heart.

If someone said three years from now

You'd be long gone

I'd stand up and punch them out

Cause they're all wrong

I know better

Cause you said forever

And ever

Who knew

Time Skip:

Kagome's mum looked at her and frowned. "Kagome you do know that once the quest is over you might be sent back here? Without Inuyasha? " Her voice was stern as was her eyes. Kagome looked down at the floor thinking over her words carefully.

"That won't happen!" she said looking up at her mother with repressed anger. Her mother grabbed her shoulders.

"It could always happen!" she said trying to get it into her head. "He's not going to be here forever!" Kagome what shocked when a slap resounded around the room and her mother held the side of her face. Kagome looked down at her own hand wide eyed.

"Mum I so..." she started but was interupted.

"Go to your room! Now!" Her mother yelled.

Remember when we were such fools

And so convinced and just too cool

Oh no

No no

I wish I could touch you again

I wish I could still call you friend

I'd give anything

Time Skip:

Kagome and Inuyasha Kissed softly, embraced in each others soft touch. "Love you Inu." she said softly. Inuyasha looked down at her and smiled, "You know you're my best friend ever?" he asked smiling not knowing her feelings right at that moment. Soon she snapped out of it and nodded.

"You too Inu." she said softly, inside her heart was crying.

"We'll always be friends." Inuyasha said smiling.

When someone said count your blessings now

'fore they're long gone

I guess I just didn't know how

I was all wrong

They knew better

Still you said forever

And ever

Who knew

Time Skip:

Sango looked at Kagome frowning softly realizing why her soft spoken friend was so upset lately. "Kagome it's sometime better to take what you have now, then think what could be." If you try to get more you could scare him away."

Kagome sighed knowing she was right. " Your right Sango, if im nothing but a friend to him then that's what I'll remain. Besides he said he wasn't going anywhere." she said thinking of her mothers words.

Yeah yeah

I'll keep you locked in my head

Until we meet again

Until we

Until we meet again

And I won't forget you my friend

What happened

Time Skip:

Kagome touched the edge of the well, remembering the look on Inuyasha's face as she started to fade after making the wish, after they had kissed. He was horrified but she knew he would find her again if he could.

She would always cherish the last kisses and time she had with him in her memorries. She wouldn't ever foregt him and they would meet again.

If someone said three years from now

You'd be long gone

I'd stand up and punch them out

Cause they're all wrong and

That last kiss

I'll cherish

Until we meet again

And time makes

It harder

I wish I could remember

But I keep

Your memory

You visit me in my sleep

My darling

Who knew

My darling

My darling

Who knew

My darling

I miss you

My darling

Who knew

Who knew

.


End file.
